dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Preparations for the Tournament, The Omega Spirit Wave
As the days passed Raiden and Kuro became stronger and stronger, But they still had a ways to go before they're ready for the Tournament. Even Mira has been practising but only because Raiden and Kuro are quickly catching up to her, even Shin is impressed by their progress. Shin: You too have gotten stronger in such a short time, It took me 18 years to get your level. Raiden: Really? Shin: Yes. Kuro: I guess that means we'll be stronger than you when we grow up. Shin: I guess so. Kuro: Are you ok? you look like you have something on your mind. Shin: I'm ok, it's time for the next part of your training! Raiden: I'm Ready! Kuro: Me too! Shin: Good, follow me. Shin led the boys down the mountain and to a large lake. Shin: Stand back! Raiden and Kuro stood back and Shin closed his eyes, while Raiden sat on a rock bored Kuro noticed that Shin's powerlevel was rising it didn't take long for Raiden to notice too. Shin cupped his hands and put them to his side and a ball of blue energy appeared, then he thrusted his arms foward and large blue beam fired across the lake. When the beam faded Shin turned to the boys they were wide eyed. Raiden: What was that? Shin: My most powerful technique, The Omega Spirit Wave. Raiden: You've gotta teach us that. Shin: Very well, but it won't be easy it took me my whole life to master that technique. Kuro: Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get it. Shin: *smiles* Lets begin, The Omega Spirit Wave is a powerful technique and it requires alot of energy, the more ki you put into the beam the more powerful it becomes. Raiden: Sounds easy enough. Shin: You're too overconfident Raiden. Kuro: Relax Shin, Raiden may be overconfident and stupid normally but when it comes to fighting he's a genius. Shin: I'll believe that when I see it, Now who wants to go first? Raiden: I do! Raiden cupped his hands and put them to his side as Shin did and focused his energy into his hands. Then a ball of blue energy appeared for a moment he had it but then he lost control and then there was a big blue flash and an explosion. Kuro&Shin: RAIDEN!!!! When the smoke cleared Raiden was lying on the ground, Kuro ran over to him and lifted his head. Kuro: Raiden wake up! Shin walked over to them and checked Raiden's pulse. Shin: He's alive, lets get him back up to the house. Shin carried Raiden up the mountain, when they arrived at the house Mira came out of the house and saw Raiden passed out. She quickly ran to Shin. Mira: What happened to Raiden? Shin: I was teaching him The Omega Spirit Wave and he lost control and was caught in the explosion. Mira: I'll get the medical kit. Mira ran inside to get the medical kit while Shin and Kuro put Raiden in his bed, Mira came in with the medical and Shin tended Raiden's wounds. When he was done Kuro sat by Raiden's side waiting for him to wake up, Mira walked in with some food. Mira: So how did you Raiden meet? Kuro: Our dads were best friends and team mates, Me and Raiden first met while our dads were having a sparring match, We've been best friends ever since. Mira: You too sound really close. Kuro: Yeah, Me and Raiden are like brothers. Mira: I wish I had a friend like that. Raiden: Mabey you could.... Kuro: Raiden!? you're awake! Raiden: Yeah it takes more than an explosion to take me down. Kuro: What happened back there, you had it then you lost it. Raiden: I don't know.... Shin: I know what happened. Raiden: What? Shin: When it came to energy you were doing fine, but your concerntration on the other hand wasn't very good. Raiden: I don't understand. Shin: Putting the right amount of energy into The Omega Spirit Wave isn't enough, you need to keep that energy stable or it'll explode like it did with you. Raiden: I wanna try again. Kuro: No! Shin: Kuro's right Raiden, you're in no shape to practise that move again. Raiden: But now I know what went wrong I can do it this time. Shin: Raiden! I am your Master and I forbid you from attempting that technique. Raiden: ........Yes Master........ That night while everyone else slept Raiden got out of bed and left the house but Kuro spotted him and followed him, Raiden went back to the lake to attempt The Omega Spirit Wave one more time. As he did before he cupped his hands and put them to his side, he concerntrated his energy and the ball of energy appeared and Raiden concerntrated to keep it stable but it wasn't working the ball grew and grew and Raiden could tell this explosion will be bigger than the last one. Raiden braised for the worst than something happened Raiden remembered his Father and Mother and all the good times they had and he also remembered how Emperor Shisaku took it all away from him this rage gave him the concerntration keep the ball stable, the Raiden thrusted his arms forward and The Omega Spirit Wave rocketed across the lake. Raiden: I....I did it. Kuro: That was awsome dude! Raiden: Kuro? what're doing here? Kuro: I could ask you the same thing. Raiden: I had to learn that move Kuro. Kuro: So how'd you keep it stable Raiden: I remembered the good times I had with my parents and I remembered how Shisaku ruined it all. Kuro: Don't worry, we'll get our revenge. Raiden: Yeah! Kuro: but first.... Kuro walked up to the lake and he cupped his hands and put them to his side, he concerntrated and the ball of energy appeared and he launched The Omega Spirit Wave across the lake. Raiden: You did it Kuro! Shin: I see you've disobeyed me! Raiden and Kuro turned around and Shin was standing by a tree with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. Raiden: Look Master you have every right to be angry. Shin: Angry? how could I be angry when my best students have learned the technique that took me my whole life to learn. Raiden and Kuro were confused, then Shin laughed and the two boys and their Master went back up the Mountain and back to bed so they could prepare the next day for the upcoming Tournament. Category:Fan Fiction